Warriors Mating Series
by FoxInSleight
Summary: A collection of mating stories based upon cats from the Warriors series. Submission form available at the end of chapter 1! For now only accepting canon cats.
1. Chapter 1

Clouds obscured the stars from view as Ivypool entered the warrior's den for what felt like the first time. It was the night after her warrior's vigil with Dovewing, her sister, and she was exausted. Brambleclaw hadn't been kind enough to spare her from an afternoon patrol after guarding the camp the whole night beside her sister. 'I never get any breaks, unlike Dovewing. Everyone practically worships her.' Ivypool thought. 'Just once I want to be treated with the respect I deserve.'

As her eyes ajusted to the darkness of the den, the sound of all the warriors snoring nearly deafened her. 'How can they all sleep when they make such a racket?' She turned to see Dovewing comfortably curled up in her own newly-made nest. There was another empty nest beside her, but Ivypool opted for the one farthest away from everyone else. It may not be as comfortable as the one by her sister, but it would save her the trouble if she accidentally lashed out at one of her clanmates while she slept. Or rather, trained in the Dark Forest.

Things were getting progressively worse in the forest as each of the dead cats bore new wounds each day, while the living ones endured increasingly rigorous training. It was becoming more and more apparent that Tigerstar would tolerate only the best. For Ivypool, coping with exaustion was becoming harder with each visit. Also, she went nearly every night weather she wished to or not nowadays.

Pushing thoughts of the Dark Forest away for now, she settled into the cool nest and closed her deep blue eyes. Setting mental barriers up, she made one last wish to just sleep tonight. She welcomed the blackness that enveloped her and hoped it would stay as she drifted off.

Ivypool first felt as though she were floating before a scent tickled her nose. 'What is that? Is it ...flowers?' She thought curiously. Soon, she felt something spring up from beneath her, something soft. Ivypool dared to open her eyes. She ...she was in a field. One with many varieties of beautiful flowers. Hold on. She knew this place. This ...this was where she first met Hawkfrost in her dreams. Her tail tip twitched as she thought about the tom and all he'd taught her. Was she in the Dark Forest right now? And for another matter what was she doing here?

"Well, hello there Ivypaw." A smooth voice startled Ivypool. She spun around to reveal the handsome dark brown tabby tom who'd spoken those words. Wait, handsome? Regaining her composure, Ivypool returned his greeting. "Hi Hawkfrost. I'm Ivypool now."

Hawkfrost smiled, and Ivypool saw something unknown glint in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable. "My, my, a warrior already?" His voice calmed her once more, Ivypool couldn't sense the dangerous edge to it behind the calm assertiveness. "Yes." She mewed happily. Hawkfrost was her second mentor, the one who'd helped her prove herself as an apprentice. She trusted him more than any of the other Dark Forest cats.

Ivypool began to feel like a new apprentice again as Hawkfrost circled her, examining her. "Your frame had definetly changed since you first came here," He commented. "You've become stronger and more sleek, if I do say so myself." The remark made her ear tips burn with embarrasment. Or was it really that? "T-thanks." She stammered.

When he didn't reply, Ivypool turned once again to face Hawkfrost who was behind her again. His eyes reflected the emotion she couldn't understand in them once again. Uncertainty rose within Ivypool. She'd seen a look similar to that one before, but only when a cat was creeping up on prey.

Without warning, Hawkfrost was suddenly upon her. All of Ivypool's training suddenly became useless as surprise blanked her mind. He had her pinned against the grass so that she could only flail her paws uselessly. She was no match for him. "W-what are y-you doing?" Ivypool managed after several heartbeats.

She felt Hawkfrost's hot breath by her ear. "I've been wanting this for so long..." He whispered. Then without another word he grabbed her scruff in his teeth and released some weight off of her. Ivypool's mind was reeling. What did he want? What was happening? As much as she wanted to run right now, she couldn't. It wasn't just his hold on her scruff that was keeping her, something in her mind was preventing her as well.

Hawkfrost shifted into position, smirking before pressing his unsheathed member up against Ivypool's enterance. The new feeling made her gasp in surprise. Suddenly she knew what was happening though. She'd easdropped on Ferncloud and Daisy's nursery gossip enough times to conclude that she would soon be mating. 'But I don't want to! Do I..?' She protested in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Stop, Hawkfrost! Please, I ...I don't want this!" There was the slightest hesitation in her voice that Hawkfrost easily detected. Smiling a little, he reveled in the fact that some part of her actually did want him.

"It'll feel good. Trust me." Hawkfrost said through her scruff clamped in his jaws. He began to slowly rub his length along her opening, teasing her. As Ivypaw's body responded, the friction became less and soon her vagina was dripping with her juices. Hawkfrost inhaled the sweet aroma wafting from it before preparing to enter her. "Brace yourself." He mewed.

Two heartbeats later, Hawkfrost had pushed into Ivypool up to her barrier. He drew out for a moment before smashing through it and getting halfway inside. He didn't bother to quiet the sheer cry of agony from her as she felt him tear away her virginity. Ivypool's claws sprang out, burying into the soil as their surroudings faded from the bright field into dank forest.

Slowly, Hawkfrost pushed the rest of himself in until he was hilted against her. Meanwhile, Ivypool was grinding her teeth together. It hurt so badly! He said it would feel good! She found nothing but the feeling of being split apart at the moment. Though the enterance had been slicked by her arousal, Hawkfrost was just a bit too large for her. Regardless, he waited a moment for her to ajust.

When he felt that he'd waited enough, Hawkfrost began to pull out, barbs scraping against Ivypool's walls and causing even more pain. He got into a steady rhythm of pounding into her, and just happened to hit the right spot. The prod sent a spark of pleasure up her spine, and she arched upward giving him better access while letting out a cry. "Ah!"

Feeling her respond, he pounded harder, aiming for her pleasurable spot. Though the barbs continued to scrape her, Ivypool began to moan as both pleasure and pain mingled and sent her over the edge. Yowling out, Ivypool rode out her first orgasm as Hawkfrost took the opprotunity to speed up even more. "Hngh! You feel so good... Best I've ever had..." He murmured in her ear as he grunted in pure bliss. Her walls clamped around him as he drove himself as deep as he could.

Both began to lose control. Hawkfrost making sounds ranging from grunts to low moans, while Ivypool was moaning and screeching with each thrust. Hawkfrost felt his member clench up, and sped his thrusts to the maximum, hitting her sweet spot rapidly. Without warning, both cats came together. Hawkfrost released his seed deep inside of Ivypool. Once the pleasure began to fade, he pulled out. Padding around to her other side, he placed a quick lick on her cheek. "If you ever want to do this again, you know where to find me." With that, he left her behind in a frazzled, exausted ball. "Don't go..." She whispered uselessly. Everything faded to black once more.

Something was prodding Ivypool's side. 'Go away...' She thought groggily. But the thing insisted. Then she heard a voice. "Ivypool? Ivypool, wake up please?" Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see Dovewing looking down on her. "Oh thank Starclan!" She mewed. "Are you ok? You were crying out in your sleep!" Concern shone deep in Dovewing's eyes. Suddenly everything came flooding back, and Ivypool was left breathless for a moment. Hot shame rose within her, but with it came a longing to feel Hawkfrost's pelt against hers. She realized that she loved him despite everything he'd done. A sick, twisted love probably brought upon by lust, but love none the less. She wanted him. "Yeah," She said plainly. "I'm fine." Dovewing didn't seem satisfied with just that, because she knew what normally went on in the Dark Forest. Worry was still in her voice. "What happened?" Ivypool lowered her gaze from her sister's. "I don't want to talk about it." The endlessly blue gaze of Hawkfrost filled her mind, and she closed her eyes and lay down again, imagining him curled up beside her. Even after everything, she found no hatred towards the dark brown tabby. She was trapped in an impossible tangled web of love, never to escape.

I really do like this couple, so I didn't want to make this completely rape. Alright, here's the deal: I'm going to be doing this series of lemons but I need ideas! If you want to see a particular couple, just review and ask for them! They don't have to be a canon couple, but please submit actual cats from the series! Later on I might do a few OC stories, but for now I only want to use canon cats! Fill out the form below to submit a couple.

Type of Story: (Love, lust, rape, or a combo.)

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Sexuality: (M/F, Slash, Fem!Slash)

Basic plot: (Semi-optional - at least give me how they meet up.)

Next up: Firepaw and ?


	2. Chapter 2

"...and Firepaw will also go on the patrol." Lionheart's voice rumbled. "All of you make sure to check along the Riverclan border especially. They've been getting too close to the border lately, ever since we lost Sunningrocks. Make sure you mark that border especially well so that they know what is ours."

Firepaw nodded and heard a few acknowledgements from around him. His ear twitched as he observed those who were coming on the patrol. Leading was Whitestorm, followed by Runningwind and much to Firepaw's dismay, Dustpaw. Ever since his arrival into Thunderclan, the tom had despised him simply because of his kittypet roots. Even after three moons in the clan Dustpaw's hatred towards him hadn't diminished one bit.

"Come on, let's go." Whitestorm called, heading for the thorn tunnel. Heaving a sigh, Firepaw followed half-heartedly, wishing for one of Greypaw's funny remarks to lift his spirit.

It was not too long before they reached the border of Riverclan. The fishy scent that wafted from the other side of the river was unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasant. Sunningrocks paled against the shining water of the stream, making Firepaw squint as they slowly passed. There were several Riverclan cats sprawled out on the stones and basking in the warmth they collected. He felt a twinge of envy, but pushed it aside as they began to mark the border.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed. Swiftly turning his head, Firepaw saw another patrol crossing the stones. The leader appeared to be a spotted cat that he realized was Leopardfur, the deputy of Riverclan, followed by a bulky dark grey tom and a ginger she-cat he didn't recognize. They all looked somewhat hostile, and he thought that they were the entire patrol until he spotted another cat following farther behind.

His eyes widened. The she-cat's sleek pelt was a beautiful silver color, only dashed slightly by darker tabby stripes. Her eyes were much like deep blue pools, and she as a whole seemed to shine just like the clear water below. Firepaw watched in awe as she gracefully crossed over to join her patrol.

Realizing he was staring much too long, Firepaw forced his eyes back on to Leopardfur. Her fur was bristled, and her lips were curled into a snarl. "What do you think you're doing, marking so close to OUR territory? Is Thunderclan looking to try and steal Sunningrocks back again?" Firepaw saw a brown blur flash past him and saw that Dustpaw had leapt in front of the patrol with his fur raised as well. "So what if we are?" He spat, unsheathing his claws. Firepaw's stomach dropped suddenly. He didn't want to fight! Especially against that particular silver she-cat. Luckily, Whitestorm nosed Dustpaw back before he could cause any more trouble.

"Hush, Dustpaw." Whitestorm reprimanded before turning back to face Leopardfur. "I assure you, Leopardfur, that we're only here to mark our territory. We're not looking for a battle today. But let me say that what we are marking is in fact ours. Our border won't shrink back simply because Sunningrocks close."

Leopardfur's features remained hostile for several more heartbeats before changing to annoyance. "Fine." She growled. "Finish your marking while Riverclan enjoys all the warmth that Sunningrocks provides." With a satisfied purr, Leopardfur motioned with her tail and the patrol began moving back to Riverclan territory. However, the silver she-cat didn't follow just yet. Her blue orbs locked with Firepaw's own green ones, and a look of understanding passed between them. She hadn't wanted to fight either. Smiling, Firepaw nodded back to her. "Silverpaw, get over here!" One of the cats from her patrol called. She stood watching for a moment longer before with a flick of her tail, she was back across the river. Firepaw's heartbeat quickened. Silverpaw… it suited her perfectly. Whitestorm called for the Thunderclan patrol to go as well, and Firepaw hesitantly obeyed, watching just long enough to see her silver tail-tip disappear from view. He needed to see her again.

()(3 Moons Later)()

His paws carried him instinctively to their meeting spot. It had all started at the gathering two nights after their encounter on the patrol. They'd just talked and talked, realizing that they actually did have much in common despite their different backgrounds. After that, they'd been secretly meeting along the edge of the Riverclan-Thunderclan border nearly every other night. He loved her company, even if it was against the warrior code. He'd gladly break it for her. His heart began to accelerate as her familiar scent washed over him. A purr rumbled in Firepaw's throat as her beautiful silver fur came into view, shining in the moonlight like Silverpelt above. His pawsteps gained speed bringing them together even quicker. He pressed his face into her neck-fur and nuzzled her happily. This was the only place he wanted to be – right beside Silverpaw. After they'd finished their greeting, Silverpaw led him over to their favorite group of flat stones that overlooked the now dark river. They lay down contentedly next to each other, her silver fur meshing with his ginger fur. Nothing in the world could touch them now, they were together now; they were invincible.

Firepaw began sharing tongues with Silverpaw, rasping his tongue over her ear while she licked his chest fur. He began working up his courage; there was something he needed to ask her tonight. "So, my warriors ceremony will be very soon." She mewed. Smiling nervously, Firepaw replied. "Mine too." He stopped grooming her for a minute. Silverpaw looked anxiously at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said weakly. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to? Maybe if he worked towards it, then it would be easier. "No, actually it isn't nothing." He began, looking her straight in the eyes. "Silverpaw…you're the most beautiful cat I've ever met. You make me so happy every time we're together and I just wanted to ask you something. Will…" he trailed off for a moment, but determination flashed within him. Ask her! His mind yowled. "Will you be my mate?"

Firepaw saw shock enter her eyes, and he became afraid. What if she turned him down? He loved her too much… but whatever she chose, he'd respect her decision. After a few heartbeats, though, warmth washed over the shock in her gaze and the moved forward, licking his cheek. "Yes, I will." She whispered into Firepaw's ear. Inside, he felt like he could jump all the way to Starclan. He nuzzled her close. "I'm so glad." He purred.

All of a sudden, Silverpaw pulled away. Firepaw's eyes flew open, confusion lighting his vision as he watched her. "Well then." She said. "Shouldn't we truly become mates then?" It took a moment, but Firepaw got what she was implying and his jaw opened with surprise. Seeing his reaction, Silverpaw giggled and ran her tail over his body. "But…but we're still apprentices a-and… well…" Stammering, he forced his mouth shut. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. "I don't care, Firepaw. I want to do this. Do you?" Silverpaw looked at him seriously. "…Yes." He finally replied.

With that, Silverpaw crouched in front of him and lifted her tail, revealing her core to him. Firepaw gulped slightly, unsure of what to do. A new scent came from there though, something that enticed him and blurred his thoughts. "How do we…?" he mewed anxiously. "I saw my mentor, Mistyfoot do this with her mate once." Silverpaw confessed with embarrassment. She shook her head though, as if to shake out all doubts. "The tom started by licking Mistyfoot's entrance, then she licked his… thing." She ended lamely.

Firepaw said nothing, only taking her by surprise as he swiped his tongue tentatively over her core. A ripple of pleasure ran through her. "Ah, please do that again." She mewed. She didn't have to ask twice. Firepaw began licking her repetitively, while she let out small muffled cries of pleasure. Soon, he began to feel a burning sensation between his two hind legs, and stopped for a moment to look. He saw that his pink tomhood had completely unsheathed itself. Silverpaw gasped at the sudden stop and turned to look at her mate. Her attention became transfixed on his length. When he saw her staring at the thing between his legs, Firepaw tried to hide it. She purred at his embarrassment and got up, using her tail to stroke his penis. Firepaw bit back a groan. "I think it's your turn now." Silverpaw purred, pushing Firepaw to the ground so that his belly was exposed to her. She ran her tongue down his soft fur until she reached her destination. She gave one experimental lick before covering it in a barrage of licks. Firepaw had never felt so good in his life, the pleasure ruled over his mind and caused him to let out grunts and groans of pure ecstasy. Eventually though, Silverpaw came to a stop. Disappointment filled him for a bit, before he saw her crouched down beside him, waggling her hindquarters.

He padded over to her, her scent washing over him again, this time much more intense. Mounting her instinctively, he placed his paws around her. Firepaw hesitated for a moment. "Just put it in." Silverpaw said, closing her eyes in anticipation. Smiling, Firepaw inched closer to his mate. It took a few prods for his length to finally find the right spot. He drew back slightly as instinct took over, and thrusted deep inside of Silverpaw. Shock broke him out of his trance as Silverpaw let out a pained yowl. Had he done something wrong? Panicked, he began to draw out before another yowl reached his ears. "Firepaw, don't! Just… just leave it in so I can get used to it…" He obliged, waiting for her ok. After what seemed like a moon of strained silence, Silverpaw murmured. "All right, I think I'll be fine now." Nodding, Firepaw slowly began pushing the rest of himself in. Silverpaw let out a few strangled gasps of pain as he progressed, but never stopped him until he'd finally hilted her. He hit something inside her that made her squirm and let out a cry. Pulling out slightly, he hit it again, this time with more force. Stars danced across Silverpaw's vision and she let out another wail. "That feels so good, Firepaw! Please, more!" His instincts returned full force as he got into a steady rhythm of pounding into her, and his small, immature barbs hardly causing any pain for Silverpaw. Her walls clenched around him, giving him an immense amount of pleasure. Meanwhile, his mate was biting her paw to keep from attracting any trouble, nearly yowling out with every thrust. Firepaw's tempo increased steadily until he was letting out low moans, pounding into his lover with all he could give. Silverpaw could barely contain her pleasure anymore, and she reached her climax as Firepaw began to feel his own begin to clench up. As her walls clamped needily around him, he lost it, bucking his hips up to hers as he sprayed his warm seed deep inside of her. The euphoria made his head dizzy and he panted heavily. Once he felt better, he pulled out and began to groom his mate's now sticky fur happily. He was certain now that they would be together now, no matter what the odds.

()(1 Moon Later)()

Fireheart walked wearily towards their meeting place, his heart heavy. He should be happy; he'd received his warrior name last night and stood vigil next to Greystripe for the night. But he couldn't be. Ever since that wonderful night where they'd become one, he hadn't seen Silverpaw, not even at the gathering. His whole world seemed bleak without her in it. However, he'd gone faithfully each night to their meeting spot in hopes that she'd be waiting for him. She never was. The stars shone brightly overhead tonight, as if they were intent at watching his heartbroken procession continue on. They offered no comfort to him tonight. But then, he caught a whiff of something on the wind. Something familiar. Racing now, his paws carried him as quickly as they could. His heart soared as high as a bird as Fireheart spotted a beautiful silver pelt glowing ahead of him. Drawing a ragged breath, he slowed to a stop next to the figure.

She looked at him first with joy, but then something else crept into her vision. She stared out to the river. "Firepaw…" she murmured. "Heart. Fireheart." He mewed hesitantly. "I got my warrior name yesterday." Silverpaw smiled weakly before replying. "Me too. I'm Silverstream now." Fireheart sat down beside her, pressing his pelt against hers. He felt her tense up for a moment before pressing herself as close as she could, nosing her way into his pelt. "Oh Fireheart…" she said almost desperately. Curling his tail around her, Fireheart rasped his tongue over the top of her head like a queen would do to comfort her kit. "What's wrong, Silverstream? Please tell me." He heard her draw in a shaky breath before inching away from him slightly, but twined her tail with his. "Fireheart, I… I'm having your kits."

()()()()()

How was it? I tried to put a bit of an actual story into this one. And GreyXSilver fans, please don't bash me!

Next up: Blackfoot and Mistyfoot


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Swiftshadow of LeafClan for the submission! And sorry this is so late, I've had a lot of crap to deal with in the last week.

The Bonehill lay menacingly against the horizon as Blackfoot padded hesitantly towards it. Even as a Shadowclan cat it sent chills up his spine. Even so, over the past moon, he supposed that he'd grown frighteningly accustomed to it. After Brokenstar's bloody, kit-murdering leadership he'd believed that perhaps Tigerstar would be what Shadowclan needed to rise up again. At first things had been great. Tigerstar brought those who were exiled with Brokenstar back, including himself. He'd brought Shadowclan back to its former glory, but soon his viciously ambitious nature began to show.

Things had begun to go downhill when Tigerstar formed the joint leadership with Riverclan's leader, Leopardstar. Blackfoot didn't have to speculate far into why the usually stubborn leader had formed the pact, since she and Tigerstar had gone off into the forest many times recently to have "discussions". She probably thought he loved her. Blackfoot despised the dark brown tabby as much as Brokenstar, but had to obey him. He held the one cat that meant the world to Blackfoot in his claws. Mistyfoot.

()(Flashback)()

"I got you!" The light silver she-cat yowled happily, cuffing the white tom with black paws over his ears. "Oww, that hurt Mistypaw! Now I'm even more ticked off!" The tom growled dramatically. Mistypaw simply laughed and batted his vulnerable tail. "Oh come on, Blackpaw. Even I know that foxes can't talk!" Crouching low for a moment and tensing his muscles like his mentor has shown him earlier in training, Blackpaw leapt swiftly onto his friend. "Well this fox can!"

Mistypaw was unprepared for having her heavier friend jumping on her, and she collapsed under his weight. Both landed on the grass with resounding "oofs" and Blackpaw lay unmoving on top of Mistypaw for a moment, dazed. Being the first to recover, Mistypaw attempted to shake her friend off. "Get off of me, you big furball! You're squashing me!" Her tone was good-natured, a bit of disguised amusement in it. Snapping out of his stunned state, Blackpaw's ear tips grew hot as he realized just how close they were. For a moment, his mind was preoccupied with how soft her fur felt against his before it registered her gripe. Embarrassment flooded over him quickly as he stumbled off. "Sorry Mistypaw! Did I hurt you?" His voice was full of worry, scanning over her to make sure he hadn't harmed his best friend. With a twitch of her whiskers, she replied. "No, all you did was surprise me, mouse-brain." She quickly got up and swatted his ear again. Blackpaw was startled, but soon jumped back into their play fighting.

"Hey you two, stop rolling around like kits! The leaders are speaking." Yellowfang, Shadowclan's newly appointed medicine cat, snapped at them. Hesitantly, both of them obeyed. Blackpaw stared up at Thunderclan's leader Sunstar silently as Mistypaw did the same. Their pelts were nearly touching as they sat beside each other. Once the gathering was coming to a close, Mistypaw leaned in closer and whispered something into Blackpaw's ear. "We'll always be friends, right?" Turning his gaze quickly towards her, Blackpaw nodded feverently. Of course they would! "Good." She whispered.

All too soon, Blackpaw found himself walking away from Mistypaw. His clan was heading back to its territory, and with each step he felt a weight in his chest that kept growing. Glancing back, he couldn't distinguish his friend within the crowd of Riverclan cats. With a sigh, he forced himself to keep moving forward. 'See you later, Mistypaw...' He thought.

()()()

A deep longing filled Blackfoot's heart, but was soon overtaken by anger. The reason he was visiting the wretched Bonehill was because of a request from Tigerstar. What could the tyrant possibly want now? He came to a stop right in front of the morbid pile of prey-bones. "Tigerstar?" Blackfoot called out.

"Hello, Blackfoot." The dark brown tabby's form materialized from behind the Bonehill. Blackfoot quickly returned the greeting with a dip of his head. Tigerstar seemed as cool headed as ever, but as he looked his leader in the eyes, there was something dangerous. "What is it?" Blackfoot asked cautiously. Tigerstar held eye contact with him for a moment more before sweeping his tail over a spot close to him. "Sit." He said, though it was more of a command than a request. Obediently, but unhappily he settled down, wrapping his tail over his black paws. Tigerstar sat as well and swiveled his ears around for a moment before relaxing.

"Now, I have something important for you to do." Pretending to be very interested, Blackfoot nodded quickly. Tigerstar looked relatively pleased before continuing. "Do you know about those treacherous half-clan cats that live among Riverclan?" 'How could I not?' Blackfoot thought. He was holding Mistyfoot hostage with this accusation, as well as her brother Stormfur. And there were also those two apprentices whose Thunderclan father had lived in Riverclan for some time. "Yes." He stated simply.

"This is the task I have for you: bring all of the remaining half-clan cats out of the den to be executed. The apprentices have already been removed." As Tigerstar spoke the words, Blackfoot couldn't supress the urge to keep his eyes from widening. The massive tabby gave him a questioning look, and Blackfoot struggled to think of a cover up. "But...Tigerstar, if you kill them all then...then if they truly are Thunderclan's spies they will offer something in return for their safety!" His leader looked unimpressed, but much to his surprise, Tigerstar agreed to a fault. "All right. We will only execute three for now. Bring the tom, Stonefur, out. I want to test him."

A tiny bit of guilty satisfaction ran through Blackfoot. "Yes, Tigerstar." He said with another dip of his head. Tigerstar then dismissed him with a flick of the tail, and Blackfoot went straight to the prisoner's den. He told the cat guarding the enterance he'd been relieved, and then proceeded to enter. Inside, he saw two miserable lumps of unkempt grey fur. One lay nearly unmoving in the far corner, while the closer one's head rose up to see what was happening. Blue eyes locked furiously with Blackfoot's own amber for a moment before sobering into shock. "Blackfoot..?" A raspy voice asked. "Hello Mistyfoot." He responded, looking down at his paws.

His normally arrogant demeanor always faded when he was around his former friend. Mistyfoot was the only one who could ever do this to him. Padding over to her, he glanced warily at the Stonefur, Mistyfoot's brother, as his flank slowly rose and fell. "He's asleep." Mistyfoot said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"It...I had to see you." He couldn't bear to tell her his true reason - not just yet. He heard her let out a sigh before replying. "Well, here I am." She said bitterly, shifting into a more comfortable position. Just then, an enticing scent hit Blackfoot's nose. Mistyfoot was in heat. His mind grew foggy for a moment before he forced it to clear again. Taking in the once proud cat before him, Blackfoot's heart began to break again. Gently, he rasped his tongue over her shoulder, pushing the fur back into its proper place. Mistyfoot shied away from his touch slightly and confusion shone in her eyes. "Sorry." He muttered. Mistyfoot looked thoughtful for a moment. "No...it's alright. I just haven't seen much kindness this past moon."

He attempted to groom her once more, and she didn't protest this time. His tongue rasped repeditevly over her coat, trying to soothe her. For the first time in a long while, Mistyfoot was able to relax. "Mistyfoot? Can I tell you something?" Blackfoot mewed between licks. "Sure."

Blackfoot stopped and took a deep breath. He needed to say this to her... "I love you, Mistyfoot. I always have...ever since we were apprentices. And I'm so sorry! I never wanted any of this to happen! I promise I'll find a way to get you out, to make sure you're safe. I...I just wanted to know if you felt the same..."

Mistyfoot seemed left speechless after absorbing his words. He schuffled his paws anxiously, wishing that she would say something. Finally, her voice snapped his attention back to her. "...I don't know what to say Blackfoot...I never knew..." As Mistyfoot's voice trailed off, he began to lose hope. "I can't say I love you right now, Blackfoot. But if I could just know that we'd all be safe, maybe..." As she shifted once more, her heat scent hit Blackfoot full force. Without thinking, he leapt onto Mistyfoot, mounting her. She let out a cry of surprise, snapping Blackfoot out of it. But he didn't give up.

"Please." He said. Mistyfoot found she couldn't resist her urdges anymore, and she felt like she could still trust him. He was still her friend. "All right." She whispered.

Blackfoot instantly lost it after she gave her permission. He began grinding his sheath on her exposed enterance and coaxed his penis out slowly. Meanwhile, she let out a low moan at the pleasurable friction. Once he'd fully unsheathed, the fur around her core had become soaked with her juices. Without any warning, Blackfoot quickly penetrated her, pushing deep inside. Mistyfoot's breath hitched. It didn't hurt, since she'd had a mate and kits before, but Blackfoot was much larger then her mate had been. Both let out sounds of pleasure as he completed his thrust and their hips met. It was remarkable how good her warm walls felt around him. "What are you waiting for?" Mistyfoot hissed impatiently. That was all it took to get him thrusing at a steady pace, hitting all the right places inside her. Meanwhile, Mistyfoot had her jaws parted silently in both pleasure and pain as his barbs roughly scraped her walls.

"Faster..!" She commanded lowly, suppressing a moan. Her desired became a fire blazing within her that raged ever more with each thrust Blackfoot gave her. With her request, he began to show his true passion and ferocity, spearing her mercilessly with each stroke. Even as his barbs tore her walls, the pleasure was overwhelming. Both the pain and lustful feelings combined to make Mistyfoot nearly lose it. The flames raging inside her heightened before she clamped her teeth into her paw and let out a muffled wail. Euphoria spread from her tail to the tips of her whiskers as her juices spilled out around Blackfoot's member. This only edged Blackfoot on further and he quickened his pace as she rode her orgasm. He wanted this to last, but right now he felt like he had as much power as a Tigerclan cat and pounded with all the stamina he had. Mistyfoot's teeth sunk farther into her paw, drawing blood, but she didn't care as her peak pleasure was close again.

Blackfoot felt his penis clench and almost mourned that this would be over soon, but only for a heartbeat. As their hips connected for the final time, Blackfoot grasped Mistyfoot's scruff gently. Both cats released at the same time, her sticky juices mixing with his own salty semen. They flowed from around his tomhood that was embedded deep within her core. Letting out short, ragged breaths, Blackfoot enjoyed the feeling for a moment more before pulling out. Mistyfoot let out a gasp at the loss, but exhaustion weighed at her eyes, so she rested for a moment.

Guilt weighed heavily on Blackfoot now. He'd just used his love for his own gain… His heart grew heavy once more as he cleaned her up a bit. Blackfoot still had to follow Tigerstar's orders if he was ever going to have a chance to rescue her. But… he'd have to hurt her to do it by bringing her brother to his death. The mere thought nearly killed him, but he had to do it. For Mistyfoot. Regretfully, he padded towards the cat curled up in the corner. "Stonefur." He called, prodding the cat's side. Despite the harsh treatment that Stonefur had been subjected to, Blackfoot's ears were greeted with an angry hiss. Giving him another prod, he pushed the grey warrior onto his feet, narrowly avoiding a swipe of Stonefur's claws.

"What do you want?" He rasped as his fur stood on edge. Forcing his heart to grow cold, he pushed the prisoner towards the den's entrance. "Move." Blackfoot growled. He saw Stonefur tense, but he complied. Two Shadowclan warriors came over as they saw the two cats emerging. Stonefur said nothing as he was led away by the cats, fire in his eyes. Blackfoot was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"What are you..?" Mistyfoot mewed, trailing off as she saw her brother being taken away. Turning, Blackfoot saw her expression turn from shock to anger. "Where are they taking Stonefur?" She hissed, struggling to get up. Her already weakened body was still recovering from their mating. Blackfoot's facade melted away, and a sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. It was the only way I could have a chance to get you away." In that instant, she found just enough energy to stand and score her claws across his pelt. "I trusted you!" She cried. Blood began to drip from the gash, and Mistyfoot stumbled again, collapsing on the den floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Their eyes met once more, and her glared burned directly into him. "I'll never forgive you."

With that, Blackfoot turned and left the prisoner's den, leaving Mistyfoot as she was. His whole chest ached, much more than the injury she'd given him.

Oh Mistyfoot…I'm so sorry…

()()()()()

Next up: Tigerheart and Dovewing (and Lionblaze)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There's still interest in this series, even after all this time? O.o'

All right, here's the deal. I've decided to resume work on this in my spare time, something I will have a decent amount of in the coming months. Here's the catch though: to start up again, I will be writing several pairings of my own choosing. These may include Tom/Tom (possibly a Scourge/Ashfur lemon) or She-cat/She-cat. I might resume requests after this, though I will also be picking and choosing from those. Thank you for the patience on what has otherwise been an abandoned fic for nearly two years now, though I'm aware most of my original readers have moved on. I'd also like to aknowladge the praise I've received, and I assure you the quality of my writing has improved.

As a consolation, here is a rather short passage from a piece I wrote recently.

()()()

Two strangers met under the moonlight. No words were exchanged, and nothing mattered, only that they were here tonight. There would be no need for such trivial ideas as names or Clans.

Their interlude began like a symphony would, with tentative warm-ups. One began gentle licks across their momentary lover's pelt, gauging the other's reactions with flickering eyes. Needy murrs of aproval rose from the other's throat, spurring the first on to work more roughly. A cry of pleasure rang out into the air, unhindered.

Then the next act came, with instant passion. Hips met, teeth gripped on to scruff, and more wild sounds echoed in the night. This time it was the voices of two. Fire raged between their intertwined bodies, steadily rising higher with each striking thrust. Their peak was drawing near. The stars seemed to dim in comparison to what they were feeling from within their bodies at this moment.  
>Finally, with one more savage stroke, the world went blinding white with excstacy.<p>

As the moon began to fall, the two separated themselves, still basking tiredly in the afterglow. No words were exchanged between them, they had none to say. Just as they had come, each made their own way back. After all, they were only strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains rape.**

()()()

Moonlight filtered through the trees as one cat padded along, her destination in mind being the Moonpool. 'I need answers.' She thought, gazing up at what stars she could see. For several night now, Leafpool had been having the same dream. Each time it shook her more, and no matter how she tried, its meaning continually eluded her.

It always began in the same way: smoke and heat. Panic would overwhelm her senses as she ran blindly forward, gasping for breath. She tried every time to call for help, but her throat rasped painfully and prevented anything more that a choked cry from escaping. The terrible sound of wood crackling as it burned incessantly swarmed like bees around her head, and she felt her pelt being singed repeatedly. There was nothing she could do but keep running. Her chest heaved uselessly as she could only part her jaws in a silent plead for Starclan's help. This would continue for what seemed like seasons until finally she would pitch forward, tumbling painfully head over paws over a fallen tree bough. Suddenly all of the heat would be gone, replaced by an eerily quiet landscape.

Blinking her eyes open, Leafpool would observe her surroundings for a moment, taking in the ashen gray coating everything, the skeletal charred trees barely standing. Then, lifting her head, a bit of color would catch her eye. Lying at her paws was always one green leaf, completely unscathed on the sooty ground. It transfixed her attention entirely as a light breeze picked up, blowing pale cinders over it. This image burned into her mind for a few more heartbeats until she woke up.

This omen was the reason Leafpool was out tonight, to seek help from Starclan. The terror it her dream brought her left a horrible foreboding feeling in her stomach... whatever was coming must be terrible. It left her even more frustrated that the safety of her whole clan rested on her, and she couldn't even decipher this one dream! With that thought, she quickened her pace, nearing the edge of Thunderclan's territory. Little did she know that there was a dark figure silently stalking her through the night.

By the time Leafpool began to sense something was amiss, it was far too late. In one moment, she'd gone from tentatively sniffing the air to being pinned underneath a large, furry mass. Her first instinct left her whole body rigid with shock, giving her assailant just enough time to effectively make sure she couldn't get away. By the time she returned to her senses, Leafpool could do little more but struggle and cursed herself for being so slow. A threatening hiss sounded from above her, message coming across complete with the sensation of claws digging into her pelt, threatening to draw blood. Leafpool stilled herself, though her mind raced. It was then that a familiar scent hit her nose, and she whispered the name it belonged to in disbelief. "A-Ashfur..?"

A blow to the head silenced her. "Shut it." The menacing cat growled, an extra layer of malice in his voice at having his name spoken aloud. Leafpool's head swam, both with questions and resounding pain. She dared not speak again though, for fear that the tom might do worse. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Good. Now listen to me carefully: I'm going to get what I want from you one way or another. If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll slash your throat open. Understood?"

Leafpool was terrified now, unable to fully believe just what her clanmate was capable of doing to her. She quickly nodded, and soon felt some weight lift off of her body. She was then given a demand. "Get into a crouch." Reluctantly she obeyed to the best of her ability, all the while his dark intentions becoming clearer to her. Another command met her ears. "Lift your tail up." Leafpool hesitated for a moment before doing as he said, exposing her most private area to the cool night air. For a moment, Leafpool was sure she heard him mumble something along the lines of: "If I can't have her, I'll take you instead..." Ashfur began shifting now, grasping her scruff between his teeth. It didn't take long before she felt something warm poke against her entrance. Ashfur had positioned his already throbbing member there, and without further warning or preparation thrust roughly into the she-cat beneath him.

Leafpool let out a surprised cry at the sting of his sudden intrusion. She could feel him spearing her open, not wasting any time. The process was harder than it normally would be, no natural lubricant present to help slick the way. After a matter of seconds, their hips met, and Ashfur was snugly hilted inside her. She hadn't been touched like this since Crowfeather mated her for the first time on the night they ran away together, all those moons ago. What was happening to her now was the complete opposite.

Ashfur then began to slowly drag himself out, nearly to the tip, before slamming back inside. As a result, the barbs on his penis scraped along her vaginal walls with each withdrawal. He kept this agonizingly slow pace for some time, making small grunts through a mouthful of her scruff. Meanwhile, despite the pain, Leafpool could feel an unwelcome knot of pleasure forming within her, growing tighter with each merciless thrust. Burying her claws into the dirt, she tried to distract herself from the traitorous sensations he was causing within her body. Finally, Ashfur seemed unpleased by the lack of response he was receiving and set off on a blistering pace, one that she couldn't ignore.

Everything became a hazy blur of sinful feelings in a matter of moments for Leafpool. In the rapid change of his thrusting, Ashfur had inadvertently hit her sweet-spot, throwing her over the edge. Stars flew across her vision as she rode a climax, practically yowling her pleasure out into the night. Ashfur seemed to be faring similarly. His breathing had hastened into short pants, punctuated by sharp moans periodically.

As Leafpool began to come down from the height of her ecstasy, she became aware of his condition. Fear crept into her mind, as she knew exactly what was coming. She made several unsuccessful attempts to squirm out from beneath him, but the movements only served to excite the tom further. Ashfur began to lose control, bucking as fast as he could before he came into her. "Oh Squirrelflight!" He yowled at the release, eyes squeezed shut in euphoria. Hot, sticky seed shot deep within her body, making her eyes widen. It was too late. As his semen painted her insides, Leafpool felt despair overtake her. If she got pregnant this time, there would be no consolation in knowing she was growing round with kits fathered by a cat she loved. No, instead they would be those of a rapist, forever a reminder of this ordeal.

Leafpool winced when Ashfur finally pulled out of her. She was completely exhausted from her whiskers to the tip of her tail. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the grey tom pad away, leaving her here as if nothing had happened. Shame began to overtake her once the form finally disappeared. She weakly pulled her tail between her hind legs to cover her sore, abused hole. Casting her gaze upward, Leafpool could make out a few patches of stars between the boughs of trees. Only one question kept repeating in her mind: Why? She stared up at her ancient ancestors in the sky, searching gravely for an answer. None came. Eventually, she could no longer stave off the weariness threatening to pull her under. Letting herself succumb to it, she sunk into an inky black realm where no dreams pervaded.

()()()

"...pool? Leafpool, are you all right?!"

A familiar voice slowly dragged Leafpool back into consciousness. Blearily, she blinked her eyes open to find a pair of green ones glowing with worry staring back. It took several heartbeats for her groggy mind to recognize that it was her sister. The light filtering through the tree canopy above made everything difficult to look at. "Sq...Squirrelflight..." She choked, images of last night flashing back to her. Her pelt burned with shame at the memories.

Squirrelflight's gaze trailed frantically over Leafpool's pelt, searching for signs of injury. Though she saw no outward signs, the way her sister's tail was tucked gave her a sneaking suspicion that she prayed wasn't true. "What happened?" She questioned.

Finding she couldn't meet her sister's gaze, Leafpool merely looked at the ground with a glazed expression in her eyes. She flinched slightly at the sudden feeling of a tongue rasping comfortingly between her ears. "I'll be right back." She heard Squirrelflight say softly. "The rest of my patrol is nearby. We can help get you back to camp." With that, she found herself alone. Cold dread slowly overtook her, fearing that a certain grey-pelted cat could materialize from behind a tree at any moment. The sound of pawsteps approaching caused Leafpool to flatten her ears and attempt to shrink into a ball. Instead of feeling harsh claws as she feared, she felt another lick.

It pained Squirrelflight to see her sister this way. Behind her stood Brambleclaw and Brightheart, who also looked on with concern. Approaching her, she attempted to reassure her that everything would be all right. It took some time to coax Leafpool up onto her feet, but soon enough they were on their way back to camp. While she supported her littermate from one side, Brightheart remained on the other should she stumble. Brambleclaw took the lead, though he glanced back every so often to exchange a look with his mate. Squirrelflight never stopped murmuring soothing words to Leafpool for the entire journey.


End file.
